Your Name
by JyouraSorato
Summary: A Koumi Poem slash ficc mentions hints of Sorato, JyouxOc, TaiJun, Koura, KouxMs.Ishdia KouJun lol Koumi Out...


**Your Name**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
**

_I wrote your name in the sky,_  
_but the wind blew it away._  
_I wrote your name in the sand,_  
_but the waves washed it away._  
_I wrote your name in my heart,_  
_and forever it will stay._

17 Yr Old Koushirou Izumi with Light brown hair is writing a Poem for his Mimi cause tomorrow is their 1 yr anniversary since they started dating... To Koushirou this isn't going to be any love poem is has to be special to him it has to come from his heart... Koushirou looks at the Poem through it over it was good nothing left to do...but to chill listen to his I-Pad that Mimi bought him._  
_

The bell rang it was lunch-time for the high-school students, Koushirou looked at his watch he can't believe its lunch-time everyone is leaving the class room cause they were hungry...

So Koushirou left as well to cause his class was done and he was hungry as welll...He went to find the cafeteria where all the students were sitting but he was going to sit just any-where... So he went to find here all his friends were sitting he was in luck there they were... He spotted Jyou which might be odd since Jyou finished High School 2 yrs ago... Jyou was there with his girlfriend Trina also Yamato, and Sora wasn't far off.. He also spotted Taichi and Jun making faces at each other and sitting close to each other as well... But Koushirou paid no attention kuz he was busy on his I-Pad and hes still waiting for Mimi to come...

After waiting near 5 minutes near was his Girlfriend Mimi she had a smile on her face Koushirou notice this and smiled back but said nothing cause he was into his I-Pad to notice Mimi talking to him..."Babe what are you doing?" Mimi said to boyfriend Koushirou..."Nothing Really" was Koushirou Reply towards Mimi." I See" Says Mimi."Okay you got Me Meems- I'm writing a Poem for someone special in my Life that I cared and Loved so Much!" Koushirou says..." Is it Ms. Ishida?" Mimi says... Koushirou tired not to laugh but he couldn't hold it in."No" He says trying not laugh to hard..."Meems Ms Ishida is too old for me and she's my mother figure and all though she is very flirty towards me but no!"Koushirou says..." Is it Sora?" Mimi says... Koushirou looked at Mimi and tried no to laugh but it was too much his face be like wtf do you mean Sora?.Koushirou hold his laughter but hes still laughing..."Meems Sora? No its not like that sure she is my best friend and I loved her but not that kind of way and I think it would be so messed up to hurt both Sora and Yamato you think!" "So No" Koushirou says...

Mimi looked at Koushirou and just had that weird look on face and just said the name came to her mind..."Is It Jun?" Mimi says.. Koushirou now dumb-founded just lost for words and be like his girlfriend his tripping first- , Ms. Ishdia, Sora, and now Jun.. "Mimi oh hell no me, and Jun never ever talk towards one-another when we first met ever since she started to date Taichi I open up to her and we became friends other then that hell no!" Koushirou says to his Girlfriend...

Koushirou tired no to laugh and at the same time tried no to looked annoyed by his Girlfriend so he told her anyone else you want to mention while I die young."I don't know Koushirou I give up!" Mimi says to her Boyfriend...Koushirou was taking by this it caught him off guard was this a trick all long so that He can says it was for her instead of making Koushirou like the idiot he is when it comes to loving his Mimi..Koushirou looked Mimi in the eyes and ears hard he had to admit his Girlfriend has cute ears..Koushirou finally told him-slef it was trick but he had to play along so he wouldn't look like the idiot towards his girl Mimi... "Mimi this Poem is for you not Ms.I, Sora, or Jun just for You my Sweet Mimi of Mine!" Koushirou says with passion in his voice...Mimi gave Koushirou a smille and whispered in his Ear that she knew all along it was for her but she likes to play dumb for her boyfriend sometimes and with that it give Koushirou a sense never to under-estermate his Girlfriend she she can play dumb real good or trick him real good...Koushirou gave Mimi the Poem it reads: Your Name

_I wrote your name in the sky,_  
_but the wind blew it away._  
_I wrote your name in the sand,_  
_but the waves washed it away._  
_I wrote your name in my heart,_  
_and forever it will stay._

Mimi had Tears in her eyes but Koushirou saw this and he tried his best to wipe them away instead he hugged her...and says he loved her... And with that Koushirou said:"I love you Mimi Tachikawa!"and Mimi said: " I Loved you Koushirou Izumi!" Back at him and with that they shared a Passionate Kissed that they haven't had in a yr...

With that Koushirou didn't have to say nothing with Mimi crying and smiling is all he needed to know and that everyone saw they kissed before the end of lunch bell rang and that tomorrow is their 1 yr anniversary since they dated now Koushirou just looked at his watch knowing its time to leave with that He and Mimi held hands saying good bye to thier friends as they exit the cafeteria The End...


End file.
